Acire
And here it is. The long awaited (or not) return of the Scruffs' Series!! I don't know about you, but I'm excited XD. So this is Blackscruff's Story. The point of view will change from Blackscruff to Thunderstar. Also, something you need to know: Pronunciation of Acire. It sounds like Ah-kear-rah. I hope you enjoy the story! :) RainfireThe Scruffs' 22:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Prologue- Thunder The battle raged on. No one was fighting me now, so I stopped to survey the area. The four great oaks swayed and swished in the cooling wind. The huge rock in the clearing glittered in the moonlight. "Thunder!" I looked to see who had called my name. A white she-cat stood near me. Her glorious light brown eyes were blazing with the light and thrill of the battle. Her black paws, tail-tip, and scruff turned slightly silver in the moonlight. Acire. "We can't fight for much longer!" she yowled. A huge black tom roared and clawed at her. Se was a very young cat. 7 or 8 moons, maybe, yet she attack this cat as if she were full grown. She got on her hind legs when he reared, planted her paws on his chest, and pushed him over with all her strength. He fell on his back, hard. His cry echoed around the clearing. She had done it all in a heartbeat, without losing any energy. "Leave him to the foxes!" she hissed. He had broken his back from the force of the fall. "Acire!" She whipped around. A tortie-and-white she-cat rushed at her. Acire leaped to the side and raked her claws down the torie's pelt. A few cats had stopped to watch Acire fight, but the battle was still being fought full force. "Stay away, fleabag," Acire snarled. The tortie fled to another cat. "Acire," a few cats chanted before retuning to the fight. Blood soon covered the ground. Cats became tired from their wounds and slept where they had fought. All except Acire. She slept from bliss. Battles are her favorite thing, and she takes great pleasure in every win. I fell asleep from pure exhaustion. "Thunder," Acire hissed in my ear. I jolted awake and was startled to see spirits that shone like fallen stars. They were the cats that had been slain in this neverending battle. The spirits spoke and terrible visions filled our sight. The forest was drowning in blood, our kits stalked by death at every pawstep. And I knew the fighting must end. "Unite or die." Chapter 1- Acire I twitched my black tipped tail and sighed. Thunderstar had just called a Clan meeting to discuss my place in the Clan. Why is he leader? He's too young. "I am well aware of how good a fighter Acire is, but she is too young and needs to learn and follow the Warrior code," Thunderstar said. I scowled up at him. Me? An apprentice? "Thunderstar, are you looking to loose your first life? Because that is all that making Acire an apprentice will do for you," a cat said. I smirked. He snorted. "Unless she wants to be banned, she had better accept my decision," he said. "Do you have thistledown for brains?! You know that she wouldn't hesitate to fight you," another cat said. "Besides. None of these cats have the guts to train me," I said. Chapter 2- Thunderstar I growled softly to myself. She had a point, because even Larksong and Blackfur, the bravest cats in the Clan, had fear in their eyes. I looked at Acire. Her light brown eyes that I knew so well were filled with obvious contempt. "I will train you," I said. A couple of cats gasped and murmurings filled the air. Acire sniffed. Her eyes held a guarded expression, but I could still see traces of mischief. "Now about your name," I began. Cats began calling out names. "Fightingpaw!" "Coldpaw." "Ragepaw?" Acire stayed quiet. "I will think of a name," I said. The Clan went into murmurings again. Acire stayed quiet. "That is all," I said. Acire whipped around and stalked to the apprentices' den, pushing aside some cats on the way. Chapter 3- Thunderstar We sat in the middle of the sandy clearing. Acire had her eyes narrowed, watching my every move. She was tense, and her tail fluttered at every noise she could hear. This is what makes her such a keen fighter. She is aware of all of her surroundings and can take in a scene in a matter of heartbeats. "Why are you starting with battle training?" she asked. I watched her closely. "To see what you know," I said. Before I could react, she flung herself at me. She twisted around me and sat down. I whirled around and looked at her, eyes wide. A cry escaped from my throught when I felt a pain in my side. I looked down and saw crimson liquid welling up on my side. Blood. "Claws sheathed!" I snarled. She smirked. "Acire," I growled and took a step toward her. She unsheathed her claws and lifted her chin. A menacing growl echoed around the clearing. "You chose to train, you suffer the consequences," she hissed. An idea sparked in my mind Chapter 4- Acire: "Acire, this is Stonepaw," Thunderstar introduced. I coldly asessed Stonepaw. She was a gray tabby with fierce blue eyes. She was assessing me also. I could tell by her awareness of her surroundings that she was a good fighter too. I smirked at her. She sniffed loudly. “I see you two will get along,” Lightningtail said. Lightningtail is Stonepaw’s mentor and the deputy. I scowled at him. He is weak, spineless. “What is the point of all this?” Stonepaw asked. By the way she looked at him, I could tell that she had the same opinion of Lightningtail as me. “You two are the best fighters in ThunderClan. You two will be battle training partners,” Lightningtail told us. Stonepaw and I snorted unkindly. Thunderstar sighed. I rose to my feet and so did Stonepaw. We circled each other, anticipating every move. She lunged forward and tried to cuff me over the ear. I blocked her and landed a soft blow to her shoulder. The fight went on like that, both of us trying to feel out the other’s fighting style. We both abruptly stopped. She smiled slightly. I nodded in respect. She snorted. “You fight like an old turtle,” she said. “Oh do I? At least I don’t smell like crowfood,” I snorted. Chapter 5- Thunderstar: They broke out into a small scuffle. I smiled triumphantly. They stopped fighting, grinning broadly. Acire looked at me. “Are we done here?” she asked. “Yes,” I said. Stonepaw and Acire left together, a fierce she-cat bond had already formed between them. I thought about what to name Acire. She was fierce, a fighter, but I didn’t want her name to reflect that. Her looks were unique: the light brown of her eyes, her jet black scruff… “Blackpaw,” I said. Lightningtail looked at me. “Acire’s new name. Blackpaw, and then Blackscruff for her Warrior name,” I explained. Lightningtail nodded. “Perfect.” “Acire, please step forward,” I said. She stalked to the front of the crowd, a scowl set on her face. “Acire, from here on until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw,” I declared. The newly named Blackpaw stared up at me with disinterest. “Blackpaw!” the crowd cheered reluctantly. “That is all.” Blackpaw and Stonepaw walked toward the apprentices’ den. A black tom apprentice followed them. Crowpaw. Chapter 6- Blackpaw: “Hey!” someone shouted. I turned my head to find a black tom with dark gray eyes following Stonebrook and me. “What?” I snapped. “Why are you so mean?” he asked me. I sighed and turned toward him. Stonepaw sat down next to me. “Because it is in my nature,” I answered. “So you don’t deny it?” he asked. “Look, I don’t even know your name, so I would appreciate it if-“ “Crowpaw,” he said. “Thunderstar!” a cat called. A white tom was sprinting across camp with a wild look on his face. “What is it, Snowcloud?” Thunderstar asked and leaped off of High Rock. “RiverClan crossed the river dividing us and Sunning Rocks. They’re marking territory inside our border,” the tom, Snowcloud answered breathlessly. “Lightningtail, get some Warriors together for a battle patrol!” Thunderstar bellowed. The Clan’s chattering got louder and more insistent as cats rushed around to do what they were told. “Snowcloud, Larksong, Blackfur, Sparrowheart, Blackpaw, and Stonepaw, come with me!” Thunderstar yowled. The four Warriors sprinted over to Thunderstar. Stonepaw and I followed their lead. Excitement and slight fear panged in my gut. We rushed out of camp, Lightningtail’s patrol on our heels. RiverClan’s stench was filling the air near the river. “Could they make it any more obvious?” Rushpaw, a small ginger tom in Lightningtail’s patrol, hissed. We continued to slink unnoticed through the trees and underbrush. We could hear the intruding RiverClan cats. “Ow! What’s with all these briars? How can ThunderClan live here?” some cat said. I pushed to the front next to Thunderstar. He glanced at me and a smile crept onto his face. “You ready?” he asked quietly. I grinned. “Oh yeah.” “ThunderClan, attack!” Finally, it's done! Anyway, Sorry I've been gone so long and haven't been able to write. High School and stupid lack of internet connection. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Blackscruff's story. Next book: Raging Thunder . Thanks for reading!! RainfireThe Scruffs' 22:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Category:Fan Fictions